


Afterparty

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Liara and Shepard drunkenly talk after the Citadel party.





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short thing for the Mass Effect Creative Circle on Tumblr.

The apartment was dimly lit, as Glyph had reduced the intensity of the lights to make it easier for the guests to sleep.

Zaeed and Javik lay resting and snoring on the wall, the guns on their hands having been disabled by Glyph without them noticing, Tali was cuddled up with Garrus on the couch, and the sound of the shower on the floor above mixed with the mumbles coming from it meant that Kasumi and James not only hadn't pulled Grunt out of it, but that they most likely had ended up drinking and passing out with him. All over the apartment, the current and previous crewmembers of the Normandy lay asleep, some in more uncomfortable positions than others.

On the middle of the apartment, and with cheesy human and Asari songs being played by Glyph on the background, Shepard and Liara danced slowly, the Asari's head resting on Katerina’s neck.

“If I'm honest… I don't think you dance that bad, Shepard” Liara said slowly, the alcohol in her blood making her feel like she could faint at any moment. 

“You say the nicest things. That's why… I love you” Shepard replied as she held Liara tighter against her, placing soft kisses on the Asari's neck “Can we stay like this forever ?”

Liara smiled as the kisses tickled against her skin “I wish we could, my love, but my feet are getting tired”

“Then why don't we… take this party to the bedroom? I can… help you relax” Shepard spoke in a seductive tone between hiccups.

The Asari planted a quick kiss on Katerina’s lips “I don't think… either of us is in the necessary… mental or physical state to keep partying in any shape or form. Why don't we just cuddle here… by the fireplace ?”

“Aye, aye, Commander” Shepard snapped a quick salute as she and Liara dropped to the floor, almost knocking down one of the lamps near it.

Katerina placed Liara’s arms around her waist, and she slightly turned her head to whisper to Liara.

“Meeting you was the best thing ever happened to me. I love you”

Liara gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, blushing as she usually did when Shepard said romantic things at her.

“I love you too, Katerina”

As they fell asleep, Glyph turned off the lights and the music before entering into sleep mode itself, leaving the apartment in peaceful silence .

 


End file.
